


Leon

by Procrastinating_Motivation



Series: Teen Angst is Overrated [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Post-Divorce, Summer Vacation, Teen Angst, mentioned teen pregnancy, too bad it's a shit show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrastinating_Motivation/pseuds/Procrastinating_Motivation
Summary: A normal summer, that was all Leon Kirkland wanted. But living with petty, divorced parents and having a friend group of hormonal teenagers isn't the best combination for peace. Still, one can only hope, right?





	Leon

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be part of a series, but I still haven't figured out the proper order for it just yet. All I know is that Leon's isn't going to be the first part. I'm just writing his first since I wanted to write this story before deciding to make it a series.

Finally, after months of mental torture, the sweet release of summer had arrived. After pushing through anxiety attacks and extreme moments of apathy to finish pile after pile of worksheets and projects for ten months, you’d think one week of slacking off was deserved. Surely a schedule of sleeping in and hazy afternoon naps everyday wasn’t too much to ask for. After all it wasn’t like he was bothering anyone.

So why, in all hell, was Leon being woken up at 6:30 in the fucking am on a Saturday in June?

“Leon Kirkland, get down here right now before I make you!”

The teen whimpered and nuzzled his head deeper into the pillow. Maybe Yao would take pity on him for once. He did, after all, got his math grade back up at the last minute and passed his classes with all A’s. Besides, the sun had barely just risen. Surely he would understa-

“WANG JIA LONG!” Yao hollered, angry footsteps approaching.

“Shit!” mumbled Leon, tumbling himself out of bed.

The door swung open with an aggressive wham, revealing an angry Asian parent. Small stature be damned, Leon had to untangle himself from the blanket and run out the door fast. Half running, half slipping on his blanket, Leon was a hairline close from getting his ear grabbed. It was a miracle he even managed to escape to the bathroom in time.

Of course, that didn’t mean his ear was safe just yet.

“HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO GO TO SLEEP EARLY! EVERY TIME I TELL YOU YOU SAY ‘Yes Baba, okay Baba,’ BUT YOU STILL STAY UP LATE! IT’S IN ONE EAR AND OUT THE OTHER WITH YOU! NO WONDER YOU’RE SO SHORT! LOOK AT EMIL AND YONG SOO, THEY’RE BOTH TALL AND HANDSOME! WHY CAN’T YOU BE LIKE THAT? YOU THINK IT’S NO PROBLEM BUT I STILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT! I WAKE UP VERY EARLY TO MAKE YOU FOOD SO YOU DON’T LEAVE HUNGRY AND YOU HARDLY EAT IT! YOU LEAVE YOUR ROOM A MESS EVERY MORNING AND I HAVE TO CLEAN IT FOR YOU! SO IRRESPONSIBLE AND UNGRATEFUL! I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU DO AT YOUR FATHER’S HOUSE BUT HERE THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!”

The lecture went on and on, although at this point Leon was desensitized by it. He had gotten used to Yao’s lectures by the time he was nine, and unless it was a really big deal (which in this case wasn’t), he was able to continue on with whatever he was supposed to be doing without fear of being yelled at for being disrespectful.

So it went, while he brushed his teeth, washed his face, got dressed, ate, and all the way to the tea shop. From his behavior to his room, the way he dressed and then with his father, Yao listed it all, along with the ways on how Leon should change them. Leon relented on the first part and made a mental note to clean his room before leaving tonight and make less nihilistic jokes around Yao, but internally stood his ground on the way he dressed. He happened to be fond of his hipster/punk wardrobe. As for Arthur, Leon had no idea how to fix that and dismissed it. It wasn’t like they were married anymore, much less living in the same house. Whatever tensions they had with each other didn’t matter to him now.

Aunt Chun-Yan and Carlo were already there and setting up for the day, which was usually what happened. Nevertheless, the side eyed glare Yao gave before setting out to work still made Leon’s stomach knot.

* * *

Few things rarely happened in the tea shop, it often got pretty boring sometimes. Sure, there were some difficult customers here and there, but for the most part if Leon was sneaky enough he could get away with hiding in the supply closet for a while. So who was to say that it would be any different today?

Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case.

Right off the bat a kid had spilled their boba tea all over the floor and Leon’s jeans, as he was unlucky enough to have been passing by at that very moment. Afterwards he spilled over a pot of tea leaves while he was trying to make someone’s order, causing a chastising glare from Yao, and promptly burned his pinkie while boiling water afterwards, sending yet another glare his way as well as banishment. Having been kicked out of the kitchen, Leon was ordered to clean the tables, which lead to him slipping on the area he had previously mopped over and another look of disappointment. It all wouldn’t have been as bad had it not been for the constant notification alerts going off from his phone, which caused even more glares from Yao. Since it was so, Leon was rather ticked off, to say the least.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Leon announced in exasperation after hearing yet another notification from his pocket. The store had temporarily cleared out, so he might as well investigate the source of the persistent dinging. Besides, maybe he could catch a couple minutes of sleep.

“Could you refill the soap dispenser while you’re in there?” Carlo called over his shoulder.

“Yeah, sure thing.”

The dinging continued when he went to the supply closet. Aunt Chun-Yan was in there as well ( _“She’s probably looking for a new container for those leaves,”_ Leon thought with a wince) and offered a warm smile, which was much needed after all the angry looks Leon had gotten earlier.

“My, you must be very popular to be getting so many messages,” she commented, handing him a package of soap.

“Yeah, I guess so,” he said sheepishly, walking off. _“It’s probably Yong Soo sending me Bill Nye memes again.”_

Leon shut the door and let out long yawn. Checking his phone, he found text messages from the group chat and Mei, and several more voicemails exclusively from Mei, that prick.

 _“I swear, Mei, this better be important,”_ he thought as he pressed call.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

“Finally, you pick up!”

“Mei, I swear to God you better have a good fucking reason about all those notifications. The entire morning, the entire fucking morning while I was working my phone kept dinging and vibrating. Do you realize how hard it is to not get turned on by that-,”

“Ew Leon, TMI much.”

“Not to mention that Yao was already annoyed at me for not being awake at six in the freakin’ morning, and I kept fucking up everything I did this morning, then again when do I not honestly, but nevertheless, all that dinging wasn’t any help for me. Literally, he looked like he wanted to slit my throat. Honestly, someone had better died last night, because that is the only good excuse I am accepting here.”

“Well, no one’s died so far, but this is important. Also, the group chat was texting too!”

“Yeah, but I bet the majority of it was you. Also I’m putting you on loud speaker, so don’t say anything weird.”

“Some of it was Emil and Yong sending memes too! Also, why don’t you just go to the bathroom, dumb ass?”

“I am in the bathroom, dumb fuck. It’s just that I gotta refill the soap dispenser, because Yao has no chill and dragged my ass here at _six am_ I remind you, and I can’t hold a phone to my ear and refill soap at the same time.”

“Aw, poor baby, but anyway. The seniors are going to be hosting this big bonfire this weekend-,”

“This is the important thing you’ve been bothering me about non stop all morning?”

“Yes it is, it’s the annual end of the year bonfire. So it’s going to be at that little forest that’s right next to the highway, remember? And one of the seniors, you remember Janice right? She asked me to help with decorations and food. Yong is taking me to the mall soon, but he’s only going cause there’s a college fair going on today, seriously who does college fairs in summer? Most places host them during the school year, don’t they? So I need someone to accompany me. It’s no fun shopping by yourself. Everyone else is busy, so you’re my last hope. Pleeeaase, Leon?”

Leon bit his lip. Anywhere else sounded better than working at the tea shop right now, but he also knew that if he was with Mei, it would be no different. “I don’t know. Yao’s pretty annoyed at me already, I doubt he’d be willing to do me any favors.”

“Aw, c’mon Kirkland! I know you wanna come,” Mei sang teasingly.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll see. I gotta go now, Yao’s gonna call for me any second now.”

“I’m counting on you.”

“Yup. Totally no pressure there.”

_Click._

_“Great, how am I going to convince him?”_ Leon thought as he exited the bathroom. It seems that the tea shop was still empty, which was a surprise.

Yao looked up from the teapot he was washing. “There you are, what took you so long?”

“Um, upset stomach?”

“Ah, I see. What color was your poop?”

“Ew! Baba, what the heck?”

“Don’t be embarrassed, Leon,” Aunt Chun-Yan comforted, “it’s a very natural thing to do. Besides, it would be helpful to know the color so your Baba can prepare the correct tea for you.”

“Yes, mom, but that seems like a sort of, uh, personal question,” Carlo interjected.

“Yes, exactly,” Leon said, thanking Carlo with his eyes.

“Fine, I’ll just give you peppermint tea then. But still, it would be more helpful to know-,”

“It’s fine, Baba, you don’t have to. Anyways, there’s a college fair going on at the mall right now and I was wondering if maybe, I could…” Leon’s voice slowly withered in volume under the stern glare of Yao.

“Oh yeah,” Carlo said, once again saving him from further awkwardness, “Mom, Dad told me about that last night. There’s supposed to be some good college representatives there. Leon, I could drive you there if you want.”

“Yes! Baba, please?” Leon begged.

Yao continued to give him a hard look, but made his voice as light as possible. “I’m not sure, it’s going to be lunch soon. What do you think Chun-Yan?”

“Of course, yes, you boys go right along! We’ll be fine, so don’t worry about us. It’s usually slower during noon anyway.”

“Thank you,” the cousins chorused.

Leon was already halfway out the door before he looked back and noticed Carlo hugging his mom goodbye.

_“Wait, am I supposed to do that too?”_

“C’mon Leon, let’s go. The mall’s probably crowded by now,” Carlo said, ushering him out the door. “You should have mentioned it earlier.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually did have a conversation with my grandma about poop colors and tea before, although I haven't found any scientific studies that connect poop colors and teas before, so don't coin me on that.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
